Stolen
by Garnet2005
Summary: What happens when dagger is stolen away from Zindine and put under a spell to love someone else ? read on
1. Chapter one : the dreams

? STOLEN ?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What happens when Dagger is stolen away from Zindine and forced by spell to love someone else for their evil deeds . And what does kuja have to do with it ? Read on .....  
  
Chapter one : the meeting in the night .  
  
Dagger woke up next to Zindine in her bed . He was still asleep but she was wide awake due to a dream she was having . She sat their staring into the dark while thinking to her self   
" What was that all about ? I don't get it why am I having these dreams all the time now? "  
She stopped thinking when he moves and woke up . She looked at him and smiled "morning " she said when he sat up . He looked at her then said " morning honey " Looks at her worried " You ok?" Looking at her . " Yeah I'm fine Zindine" Still looking down .  
  
That night she had the same dream but this time it felt so real to her . Zindine was sleeping in Vivi's room for the night because he caught a cold during the day , and didn't want her to get sick . This time when she woke up she was soaked in sweat and sore all over . " What's going on this time it felt so real ." Then she heard a faint voice in her head " come my canary " huh? She thought to herself . She got up out of bed and walked to the hallway . "hmm I think it came from the forbidden hallway" Walks towards the forbidden hallway until she hears it again in the room in front of her . " Come in my canary" She walks up to the door and touches the doorknob before slowly opening the door . She peeked into the room to find no one there at all " hmmm this is the room it came from" . Walks in and sees a beautiful dragon statue " ow wow it's so beautiful " Walks to it and is about to touch it when a voice says " well well what a surprise "   
  
  
She turns to see a man with grayish white hair . " oh um I'm sorry I didn't know this was your room sir " He just looks at her " no it's ok I'm just surprised to have the princess in my room " .  
" oh" She blushes a bit . " This is a really nice room sir" She turned to find him right in back of her "yeah it is" At that moment he captured her lips for a passionate kiss . As she tried to pull away she went into his spell and went with the kiss kissing him back . All of a sudden she was on his bed still locked in their kiss and she was stripped of her garments and so was he . 


	2. chapter two: the good bye dream

Stolen  
  
  
  
Ok fans here's chapter two of my fanfic stolen enjoy ...................  
  
  
Chapter two : The good -bye dream.  
  
  
He climbed on top of her and locked yet again in a kiss . As she moaned into his mouth he laughed at how easy this was to get control of her . After two mins of being locked in their kiss he mounted her and stuck his hard penis into her . She screamed but it was blocked off as he covered her mouth saying " you don't want to get caught my little canary" He smiled and kissed her again . He started to thrust in and out of her faster and faster never leaving their kiss .   
Then finally after 1 hour of it he finally let out his hot seed into her . She moaned as se felt a burning sensation inside her body . Then finally he collapsed on top of her and whispered in her ear " Sleep my canary sleep and remeber nothing but a dream "  
  
  
Her eye's grew heavy and closed tightly as she fell asleep on the bed . He then walked over to the chest near the closet to pick her out a new pair of garments to wear when he put her back in her bed . " Sleep tight my canary until we meet agian which will be soon enough for you but this time at my place " he smiles and laughed then Transported her back to her own room where she slept for the night . Still in her mind that night the incident but it was made to look like a dream.   
  
  
A knocking came at the door and she awoke soaked again and drenched in sweat . She was breathing hard when Zindine walked in to see her . He took one look at her and became worried   
" you ok Dagger? " She looked at him and said " yeah just a bad dream I think "   
  
  
Close to the next night she was walking in the garden with Zindine talking "It was so realistic though Zindine" He looked at her and said " It's ok it was just a dream " Zindine took her into his embrace and hugged her " everything is alright now Dagger " . All of a sudden Two darts hit them and they both passed out on the ground .   
  
  
  
  
Ok well chapter 3 is next hope you enjoyed the forst two chaps .....  
  
~ Garnet ~ 


	3. Chapter Three: Let the plan begin

Stolen   
  
  
  
  
Ok heres chapter 3 enjoy it  
  
  
Chapter 3: let the plan begin   
  
  
  
Dagger woke up in complete darkness . " huh ? Where am I ?" She looked around to see nothing at all . She figured she was in a dark cage of some sort but where ?  
Ten cells away Zindine woke up the same way dagger had but someone was with him in there .  
" Well well zindine looking for dagger? She's fine " He looked straight where the voice came from and said " K.K. Kuja ?" " yes yes its me " Zindine stood up when the lights came on and said " wheres Dagger if you hurt her!" He cut him off " she's fine until my plan goes into action " and with that he walked out locking the cell behind him . " Damn it how could I let this happen" .  
  
  
Dagger got up and walked around to find a light switch or anything to give light to the room . Just as soon as she almost found it the door opened . " Were not trying to escape are you my sweet canary?" Kuja said as he leaned against the door . She turned around and looked at him " What have you done with Zindine ?" He gave a small laugh " oh he's fine but um I'd be worried about your self more princess " . She looked down then back up at him " I'm not scared of you ".  
He laughed " oh don't worry you will be my sweet canary " . He then walked out and closed the door. She fell to the floor crying " I'll never get out of here" .  
  
  
  
Kuja entered his main chambers " all is going as planned " he say down on his chair and laughed. Two of his guards walked in " Sir everything is as planned sir" He turned towards the window and said" perfect soon the princess will be mine and Zindine will be gone " he laughed .  
He hands one of them a shot " here give this to Dagger if she passes out it works if not come tell me soon she will obey my every word" .   
  
The guards entered the cell . One of them grabbed Dagger and held her still " no let me go !"   
The other guard gave Dagger the shot .Dagger yelled and then passed out onto the floor. Both gaurds walked out closing the door behind them and left .   
  
  
  
Forth chapter up soon I've been busy so sorry but this chapter will be up soon I hope enjoy   
~Garnet~ 


	4. Chapter four : stage one of the plan

Stolen  
  
  
  
  
Well here it is the awaiting chapter four enjoy   
~Garnet~  
  
  
Chapter Four: Stage one of the plan  
  
  
  
  
A voice tugged at Daggers mind as she lay on the floor " Come to me my canary"   
"Uh" she woke up wondering what was going on . She stood up and found out she had no control over her body " what's going on !" she yelled as she walked into the hall as the door opened .   
She walked down a dark hallway where she saw Zindine but couldn't stop "Zindine ! Help me "   
But he was out of it and asleep . She walked into a bedroom area with red everything and looked around. " where am I?" " I can answer that my canary " said a voice . She turned to see Kuja in the doorway " k k kuja " She figured she should run but when she tried she found out she was frozen to that spot " ahh! No" Kuja walked up to her and laid her back on the floor " time to wake up lost memories my sweet" he said as he touched her face and she fell into a trance .   
  
TRANCE  
  
In her trance she saw all the memories that she thought were a dream she was actually Having love with him and enjoying it ....... " oh my god " she said . And then she woke up from it .  
  
END OF TRANCE  
  
  
" oh my god no !" she yelled and tried to get up but couldn't move still . " leave me alone I hate you I don't want you !" she screamed . He just laughed and said" oh but you will again soon enough canary" and he left her there on the floor while he walked to his window. He turned to look at her " What are you looking at " He laughed a little " oh nothing but my lovely canary of coarse" He turned back . " I 've got to get out of here and get to Zindine " she thought .  
Then she got an idea but It had to wait till tonite when she was alone . But what she didn't know whas that she wasen't going back to her cell but to a room he got made up for her .  
  
  
Well there's chapter four Chapter five will be up soon in that one things really heat up   
~ Garnet ~ 


End file.
